1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for storing a rake adjacent a sand trap of a golf course, and for selectively elevating the rake for use.
2. Related Art
Golf courses are typically provided with hazards, such as sand traps which are disposed about the greens and fairways of the golf course. During play, golf balls are often shot into a sand trap. In order to continue play, the player must enter the sand trap and shoot the golf ball out. Playing the ball from the sand trap leaves footprints in the sand, and creates a divot from the swing. These disturbances in the sand trap, if left unattended, can affect the roll of the next ball hit into the sand trap. As a courtesy to other players and/or under the rules of the game, the player must leave the sand trap in its original or undisturbed condition. For this purpose, one or more rakes typically are provided at each sand trap. The player can use the rake to smooth the sand in the sand trap.
Leaving rakes along side or in the sand traps results in numerous disadvantages. One disadvantage of leaving rakes along side a sand trap is the potential that a golf ball will strike the rake, and thus interfere with the shot. In addition, rakes left along side the sand trap are esthetically displeasing. In addition, such rakes may present a safety hazard to players who might inadvertently step on, or trip over, the rake. In addition, golf carts may inadvertently run over and break the rake. Furthermore, maintenance of the course is made more difficult as workers must move the rakes as they mow the course, and/or tractor-rake the sand trap. Another disadvantage of leaving rakes about the sand trap is that such rakes tend to migrate to one end or location of the sand trap. In addition, sunlight tends to destroy the fiberglass handle of rakes that are left out.
Various devices have been developed in an attempt to solve the above-mentioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,739 issued to Erichson discloses a container buried in the ground adjacent the sand trap with a hinged cover having an artificial turf surface. When not in use, the rake is stored in a horizontal orientation in the container. As further examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,550 issued to Cash, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,812 issued to Tillman, both disclose a container buried under the ground surface. One disadvantage with these types of underground containers is the difficulty and inconvenience of retrieving the rake from the underground container. For example, the player may have to bend over, squat, or kneel to withdraw the rake from the container. Alternatively, the player may have to fish the rake out of the container by hooking part of the rake with a golf club and carefully raising the rake to a position in which it may be grasped.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a system or method for storing a rake adjacent a sand trap of a golf course in such a way as to minimize any interference of the rake with play, speed up play, increase the esthetic appearance of the course, improve the safety of the players, and increase the efficiency of course maintenance. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a system or method for more easily retrieving the rake for use, and returning for storage.
The invention provides an underground rake storage system to store a rake adjacent a sand trap of a golf course, and advantageously to selectively elevate the rake for use. Preferably, the system utilized a rake with a typical configuration, or having a handle with proximal and distal ends, and a head disposed on the distal end. The system includes an elongated container to removably receive the rake therein, and which is disposed underground in a substantially vertical orientation. The container can include a main tube to receive the handle of the rake, and a tray disposed on the main tube to receive the head of the rake.
A lifting mechanism advantageously is disposed in the container to vertically elevate the rake. The lifting mechanism preferably elevates the head of the rake to a convenient grasping elevation, such as greater than approximately two feet. In addition, the lifting mechanism preferably moves the rake between a storage elevation, and a graspable elevation. In the storage elevation, the rake is disposed underground, and within the container. In the graspable elevation, the head is disposed out of the container, and above the ground.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system includes a counter-weight system to elevate the rake. The counter-weight system includes a receiver to receive the rake, and a counter-weight to elevate the receiver and rake. The receiver and counter-weight are movably disposed in the elongated container. A pulley can be disposed within the elongated container with a cord movably engaging the pulley, and attached to the receiver and the counter-weight.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system may include a latching mechanism for selectively retaining the rake in the container, and/or selectively activating the lifting mechanism. A bi-stable mechanism can be used which is engagable by the rake, and movable between a secure position, and an open position. In the secure position, the mechanism retains the rake within the container. In the open position, the mechanism allows the rake to be removed from the container. A pivot member can be pivotally coupled to the container, and engagable by the rake. A spring element can be disposed in the container and engagable by the pivot member to bias the pivot member between two positions.
A method for using the underground rake storage device, or for substantially concealing and selectively providing the rake adjacent the sand trap of the golf course, includes providing the elongated container underground adjacent the sand trap of the golf course in a substantially vertical orientation. The rake is selectively disposed in the container such that the rake is disposed underground in a substantially vertical orientation. The rake is selectively elevated out of the container in a substantially vertical direction, and substantially along a longitudinal axis of the rake.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.